Live or Die
by Haruko Kakikomi
Summary: Umiwari a town no one would set foot in. A place were killing is a hobby and gangs rule. Who will rise up to the challenge to take down the gangs the put fear in peoples lives. What awaits these challengers on the other side. Will they achieve victory or will they crumble to the ground.


**Live or Die**

**Chapter 1**

**Hayate POV**

You know those days were you just sit on you couch or bed and think about all the things that you did in your life before this day. Or what you want to do in the future. I think this is one of those days because you guys better get your popcorn and your tissues because this is going to be one bumpy road down memory lane. And it's not a pretty one I tell you that. I bet all my friends would agree with me as well because I dragged them along for the ride. I mean come on who hasn't dragged their best friends in to situations where the wished that they could kill you. But right know it it's time the time for jokes. Because this stuff is serious.

Growing up in the most dangerous town can do things to you that you wouldn't think of. And I think I was one of those people. You see the town that I lived in was really run down and dirty. You were not protected unless you were in a gang or you had the fire power to live on your own. At least I had a good life when I was a kid. I went to school had nice friends got three meals a day. I guess you could say I was one of those lucky children. But you know how life goes, just when you think that everything is getting better something comes crashing down hard in your life. And that is when you know that you have to make a choice in your life. And I think we all know that choices are hard to make. But I think my choice was more like a sign, because it was so clear that day it smacked me right in the face.

**Flashback **_**Sophomore year in high school**_

"Hey Hayate when you're ready just come back to the car." My cousin Signum said. I just nodded my head, I wasn't really in the mood to talk, I mean who would when you're at your parent's funeral. Signum walked back to car where my other cousin Vita and Signum's college friend Shamal were waiting by the car. I'm sure they would have brought Zafira to comfort me but I guess they decided to against it.

Beside me stood my two best friends for life, Fate and Nanoha. They were always with me no matter what. I had some other friends too like Alisa and Suzuka but their family didn't want them to return back to Uminari because of all the violence here. But they did call and talked to me when they heard the news. But back to what me and my besties were doing, we were all standing in front of my parents graves wearing black and you how gloomy funerals were so I guess the weather had to agree with us because it was raining as well.

I had no tears streaming down my face because I used them all up when I heard the news, crying nonstop I couldn't even go to school for a whole week. Nanoha was rubbing my back trying to comfort me in my sad times. Fate was holding the umbrella over our heads her eyes closed and head bowed.

"I can't take this." I started to say but I was cut off.

"No Hayate you are not taking that route, not if I'm around." I was confused by what Nanoha was talking about so I turned towards Fate.

"Nanoha's right Hayate, suicide is not the answer to everything, just because you get knocked back down doesn't mean you stay down." Really had my friends thought I was going to kill myself! They really lost faith in me, but I guess I could understand since I wasn't being myself.

"Yeah listen to Fate, you what people say,… umm." Nanoha turned to Fate since she wasn't really the person to give out inspirational quotes. I was going to laugh but I should hear this out.

"Don't put your key to happiness in someone else's pocket."

"Yeah Hayate." Ok then I couldn't hold it in anymore so I started giggling, they really were my best friends if they could get me to laugh at a time like this.

"You guys think I was going to kill myself." I laughed some more at the thought. "like hell I would do that." They both seemed to relax a bit.

"I meant this town." I said getting serious. Fate narrowed her eyes.

"What about it Hayate." She said

"Something needs to change here."

"Like what Hayate."

"This town these people the government."

"Hayate you know that we can't do that, the government on the outside lets us leave this place unless we have money and influence. "replied Nanoha.

"I know, but I can't just sit here and watch when I know I can do something."

"Whatever your thinking about Hayate isn't going to bring back your parents." Said Fate. I narrowed my eyes at her

"I know that, at least you have parents!" Fate's eyes flashed with anger.

"You call that woman who lives in my house my mother. She barely talks to me and when she does she just wants money. She doesn't cook dinner she doesn't hug me nor does she tell me that she loves me. After Alicia died it's just been do you have money or run down to Johnny's and get this for me." Fate now had me by my shirt pulling me closer with each word that came out of her mouth.

"That's enough!" yelled Nanoha. She had tears down her face. " You guys don't think you're the only one that's suffered. I'm the only one that's going to school because my family needed more money. So Miyuki and Kyuoya dropped out to help at the shop. My mother is paralyzed from the washed down." She stopped to take a breath. "This isn't the time to be fighting is it. We all know what it feels like to suffer from lose or to feel guilty. But our friendship is what makes us stand right." Fate had let go of my shirt by the time Nanoha was finished with her rant and looked down. Fate looked up and sent a smile Nanoha's way.

"I guess your right Nanoha." Fate said while slinging an arm over my shoulder. "Nothing can tear apart this friendship." I started to smile too, Nanoha had this weird power with her words to make people realize their wrong. So I brought her in for a hug.

"But I'm still serious though." I said. Fate gave this look like 'didn't we just talk about this'.

"I mean come on guys; the police won't do anything about these crimes or the gangs. Kids barley go outside anymore. And if they do it's to go find a gang and join one."

"Then what are you going to do about it Hayate." Fate said with a sigh. She could tell that I wasn't going to let this one go. I thought for a moment. We couldn't be come police officers cause they wouldn't take us seriously. We couldn't be a gang cause then another gang war would start. Then it hit me, I mean it was perfect, we were the good guys but then we could be bad too. It was perfect. I smiled a little and looked at my two best friends.

"We'll become bounty hunters."

"What?" Nanoha asked confused

"You know bounty hunters, their called skip tracers as well."

"And you think us becoming bounty hunters is going to help this town." Asked Fate.

"Yep!"

"You know that's not going to happen."

"And why is that."

"Hayate you need resources, training, a unit. People that can help you and I'm positive that you need a licenses to become a bounty hunter." Replied Fate

"I think Fate-chan is right Hayate. We're probably not old enough to become bounty hunters." Said Nanoha.

"Just hear me out. I'll put everything together. Get some people on our team and get us the resources we need." I said

"How are you going to do that?" asked Fate

"I have my ways."

"Hayate I just don't know what to say-"

"Then don't say anything Nanoha, just say that you'll join me."

"But we don't have-"

"Then we'll train before we all meet up." I turned towards Fate. "I know that you love mixed martial arts and you and Signum are always fighting." Then I turned towards Nanoha. "Your dad is owned a dojo right, let him teach you some things."

"Hayate I'm not really good at all of that close range stuff."

"Then find something that suites you the most!" I said excitedly.

"Hayate-" I cut Fate off before she could say more.

"Just try this with me, please." Fate sighed and looked at Nanoha. Then she turned back to me and stared into my eyes. It's what Fate always does to see if people are really who they say they are.

"Ok, I'm in I'll help you Hayate, but if this thing you have planned gets out of hand then I'm pulling out." I smiled and hugged her again then turned to Nanoha to see what she had to say. She looked at Fate and me and then lowered her head. Probably think the pros and cons of this idea.

"Ok, I'll do it. But just like Fate said if anyone gets hurt then were stopping this." My smile grew bigger as I heard those words.

"Thanks guys, this really means a lot to me."

"Yeah but we all should really get back home. We've been up here a really long time." Said Fate

"Yeah my parents might get worried about me, I'll see you guys later." Nanoha said while she took off towards her home.

"Yeah I have to get going to, Lindy said her and Chrono found a car to fix up so I'm going to help them."

"You and cars, you can't stay away from them."

"S-Shut up." Fate said with a blush

"haha yeah, yeah, go home Fate, I'll see you tomorrow" I turned around started walking towards the car. I kept smiling the whole way.

"Well someone's very happy." I looked at my cousin Signum.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said as I got in to the car.


End file.
